Child
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: April feels angry and sad over the loss of something dear to her, but will not be open about it, an master Splinter, in all his wisdom, drag it out? Thought of this when i heard somehting in the BTTS season.


**Okay, it's 9:31 pm, I'm dead dog tired, and feel sick as a so and so with a fic idea that could just as easily wait till tomorrow to be written…so what do I do? Writ it tonight of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, **

**Takes place right about a few days after Leo wakes up in "Tales of Leo" they are all at the farm house granted.**

April was angry, incredibly angry. So angry she could stamp her foot like a child and not be embarrassed about it. No Casey didn't trial his wet snowy boots through the farm house again, no Mikey and Donny didn't fall into another obvious trap, no Leo wasn't trying to sneak out the door to train in secret when he knew darn well he was still too hurt to, and no Raph hadn't broken anything in another hissy fit of his.

No, with all these possibilities April was not angry at the boys, and heaven forbid she could ever be angry at Master splinter.

Remarkably, the only one April was angry with right now was herself.

It was a few days after Leo finally woke up after being ambushed by the foot, something she hadn't even thought could happen so close to her home. Like her home had some invisible shield that coul protect all in it, like it was invincible, like the turtles only sanctuary because god only knew when their lair would get destroyed **again.** It was unintentional to think like this, as most homes are a sanctuary, to those with normal lives. But Aprils life would be far from normal for the rest of it's days. Some days she didn't like this fact, some days she adored it.

Today was one of those days she loathed it.

"..-il…April!"

"What! what!!" April snapped as she was terrified out of her daze by a unsuspecting Michelangelo. Mikey backed up looking a little nervous, he knew how fiery April's temper could be, sometimes shed was scarier than Raph!

"Sorry I scared you, I was just wondering where the mop was?" Mikey asked, after noticing the panicked surprise leave Aprils face.

"What did you-…never mind…" she shook her head and pointed to the broom closet. Mikey retrieved the mop and scurried out the room, leaving the woman in peace.

Instantly April felt guilty, she hadn't meant to snap at poor Mikey. She was just so irritated and edgy, and she shouldn't be! She should be relaxing with their time in the country, Leo was getting better and better everyday, they all had survived the explosion and got out safely form her-

April stopped her thoughts, feeling her heart lurch in sadness, the shop, her home…it was gone.

For a few moments April stood still, then slowly slid the rubber glove she was washing the dishes with off her soapy arms. She supported herself on the sink side for a moment, then gradually sank to the floor, leaning against the cupboard and covering her eyes,

it was gone….

She knew she was being selfish, that like it was said before, the guys had lost their home, possibly more than once, they held it together alright, so what the-as the guys would say-shell was wrong with her?

She rubbed her eyes, she hated this, she hated being so selfish, she should be grateful that they were all alive, and she was crying over a stupid apartment and antique shop. So what if it had been her fathers! So what if-if it was all she had left of him..so what…material things such as that, it didn't mean her father wasn't with her in spirit..so what..so what..

With each 'so what' April sank further and further forward, bringing her arms closer to her in grief, she didn't want to cry in the open like this, stop it April-stop!

The clacking of a wooden cane made her breath hitch and she held it, like it would make her position less noticeable, like he wouldn't even notice the grown woman curled up like a bawling five year old on the floor, oh yes great plan April.

He said nothing, but she knew she had been spotted when she hear the clacking come closer and stop finally, a faint creak of aged fabric as he knelt beside her and gently, but firmly took her hands away from her face. April bit her lip and looked away, if she was going to look like a kid, she was gonna do it like a pro!

"Ms. O'Neil…my dear child what on earth is wrong?"

…interesting choice of words sensei, April couldn't help thinking.

"N-nothing…I splashed some dish soap in my eyes that's all…" she gave a half hearted shrug and weak smile. Oh yeah like that would work. His stern stare told her that much. She looked down and bit her lip again when it trembled slightly..

A furry hand came under her chin and guided her head to look the aging rat in the eye, "I want you to tell me what's wrong otome…"

April blinked, a few tears rolling down her face in the process, she didn't know what 'otome' menat, but by his tone she knew that it was not something to make fun of her or treat her condescendingly, it was sweet, comforting..

It was this realization that made her sobs finally surface, she bit down on her lip but finally released all that she had been thinking of earlier in a flood of words, anger and tears. Master splinter listened to every word and once she finished and only cried, gently brought her into an understanding embrace, she opened her eyes a little surprised, but then returned it, muffling her cries into his robe.

After a few more minutes, April began to calm down, and finally brought her head away and blushed a little embarrassed, the poor rat must think she was PMSing or something. She abandoned this rueful thought when she felt his paw brush away her the remaining droplets form her eyes, bringing her head once again to met his eyes.

"No more tears now, you have nothing to be ashamed of, what you are feeling is nothing short of normal.."

April gulped feeling better but still felt confused, "B-but, what ab-

Their attention snapped to the doorway when they heard the familiar voices of the turtles and their vigilante friends come stomping in form outside, whatever the mop was to be used for, it apparently worked well.

"No more tears, for I know a group of men who get very worried when you cry, Ms. O'Neil.."

With that, the old rat stood up, and walked away slowly, but not before giving her a reassuring pat on the head.

April looked at her hands for a moment before she looked up again, "Sensei?"

Splinter stopped at the door expectantly..

April smiled, "thank you…"

The young woman saw him smile as he continued out the door.

**Daww, aint that sweet. Anyway, if you want to know what Otome means…..look it up X3, I feel it's a better surprise that way.**


End file.
